In The Middle Of The Night
by Queen Alanna of conte
Summary: Alanna refuses to admit that she is in love with Jon. With the help of one of the court girls, Alanna sets out to try and show Jon how she really feels about him Read and Review!
1. Jon's peril

**In the Middle of the Night**

This is a one shot I wrote in class one day when I was bored. Probably not the greatest story, but oh well. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

It was the sound of the door slamming in the next room that awoke Alanna up from her sleep. As she sat up in bed, she could hear the sound of furniture being kicked around. With a slight groan Alanna pulled herself up and out of the bed she softly walked across the room and knocked on the door that joined the two rooms. 

"Jon?" she asked quietly. When she didn't hear him reply she knocked louder.

"Jonathan? Are you in there?" she called. When she didn't get a reply she gently tested the door handle. It was open. As the door swung open Alanna saw with horror Jon's room in a mess. The furniture had been upturned, and there in the middle of the bed was the crumpled figure of the Prince himself. Tentatively Alanna walked over to him, and sat next to him on the bed. "Are you alright Jon?" Alanna asked quietly. Jonathan looked up at her, his face stained with tears, his bright sapphire blue eyes troubled.

"Why can't all girls be like you Alanna?" he asked his voice breaking, fresh tears rolling down his face. It broke Alanna's heart to see him so upset. She had never seen him so upset before.

"Why can't all girls be kind, caring and strong in their beliefs? Instead they have no opinion; they throw themselves at me one day and ignore me the next. The only thing that they care about is having a rich husband and raising a family."

"Not all girls are like that Jon, I'm not." Alanna told him

"You're the only one. I refuse to marry a mindless idiot!" he shouted. Alanna flinched; she had never seen him so worked up about something.

"Then don't. Jon what has brought on all this on? You usually love girls." Alanna said.

"My mother wants me to start looking at potential wives. I told her I'm not yet nineteen I have plenty of time. She told me I must make the right choice, to uphold the family honor, do the kingdom proud. What she doesn't understand is that when I do marry I want to marry for love, not for money or for politics. I don't love any of the court girls, I hardly know them." Jon replied. Alanna hugged her friend close and whispered in his ear,

"Forget about it for now. As you said you are still young, and the King isn't going to die anytime soon, gods forbid. It will all work its self out in the end. Now go and wash your face and get ready for bed." Jon nodded and stood up.

"You are the best friend I could ever ask for." He said. As Alanna watched him leave the room, she felt her heart breaking again, although it was for a different reason. Of course Jon would have to marry, and when he did she would lose her best friend. Alanna had never liked the idea of Jonathan being with another girl. Deep down in her heart she knew it was because she wanted to be his girl, but that could ever be. She would always be his best friend, nothing more.

* * *

Please review! 


	2. Dreams and Reality

**Chapter 2 Dreams and Reality. **

I decided that i couldn't leave this as a one shot so here is chapter 2. If you have any ideas or whatever feel free to tell me! So its on with chapter two!

* * *

"Alanna!" called a voice Alanna turned around, to see Jon running towards her.

"Yes?" She asked smiling.

"I've been looking for you everywhere. I've missed you." He said, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "You have been on my mind all day." He slowly kissed her.

"Jon, I've missed you too, but we are in the hallway. Someone might see us." Alanna told him. Jon smiled, his face lighting up, eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Then let us go to back to my room, no one will see us there." He said grinning

No sooner Jon had closed the door to his room, they were kissing again Alanna loved the way he kissed her. It was soft yet so full of passion. It made her melt inside. . Jon pushed Alanna up against the wall and pulled of her tunic as Alanna ran her fingers through his hair. Clumsily they fell on the bed, and Jon whispered into her ear:

"Alanna, you know that I love you Alanna…"

* * *

Alanna woke up to Jon shaking her shoulder. It had all been a dream.

"Alanna wake up! We are going to be late for breakfast! Get up and get dressed I'll meet you in the mess hall in ten minutes." Jon said leaving the room, letting the door slam behind him. Alanna groaned and sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes. The dream was still vivid in her mind. It had felt so real. Yet it was just a dream. And dreams like that never came true. Alanna got up, and pulled her clothes on and splashed cold water on her face.

Ten minutes later Alanna arrived at the mess hall where she found Jon Raoul, Gary and their squires already eating. Alanna grabbed a tray and joined them, setting her tray down next to Jon's.

"Morning Alan. Sleep well?" Gary asked cheerily.

"It was alright. I could have had more sleep, but I woke up late last night." Alanna said with out thinking. Jon shot her a nervous glance.

"What woke you up?" Raoul asked absently.

"Oh… just the shutter banging him the wind." Alanna lied, taking a bite into her apple. She glanced over at Jon, and caught his eye. He smiled gratefully at her.

"Meet me in the hallway after you're finished." He told her quietly, before getting up and excusing himself. Alanna wanted to jump up and run after him demanding what he wanted but a voice in the back of her head told her to finish her breakfast, she would need all the energy she could get.

* * *

She found Jon waiting for her by the door. When he saw her he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a corner. They were so close that Alanna could count the few freckles he had on his nose. Her heart started to beat faster.

"Look thanks for not saying anything about last night. I really appreciate it. I didn't mean to break down like that last night, but things have been really stressful and confusing lately…"Jon said.

"You know if you ever need to talk, I'm always here don't you?" Alanna asked.

"Besides you would have done the same thing if it was me." Jon flashed her a grin.

"Yeah, you're a really great friend. I have to go, I have council duty. I'll see you later." He said, and with that he turned around and walked off down the corridor. As Alanna watched him walk away she felt sad, even though he had given her a high compliment. Some people would kill to be the Prince's squire, but Alanna wanted to be more than that, even if she wouldn't admit it to any one, not even herself.

* * *

Please read and review!


	3. Whats wrong with me?

**Chapter 3: What is wrong with me?**

**Opps i forgot a disclaimer but you know its the usual, i dont own anything but the plot. Thanks for your reviews! Just letting you know that updates may be a little slower from now on. Stuff happened now i'm not really in the mood to write heaps every day. I hav almost finished th next chapter though so it should be up in a few days, a week at most. Anyway on with the story...

* * *

**

Alanna swung her practice sword around, and it hit Douglass's blade with such force, that it caused his sword to fly out of him hand, and land with a clatter some new meters away.

"You still always win Alan." Douglass told her.

"You did well Doug," Alanna told him truthfully. "You have improved a lot since we last had a dual."

"Thanks." He replied, as he went to pick up his fallen practice sword.

"Oh this isn't the Royal gardens." Said a female voice. Alanna looked over to the door way and saw a young girl, not much older than herself standing there. She had blonde hair, hazel eyes and a kind face.

"Can I help you lady?" Alanna asked.

"Can you show me to the Royal Gardens? I have seemed to have taken a wrong turn." The girl said. Alanna smiled.

"Sure." The girl held out her arm and Alanna took it, feeling ever so aware of her true sex. As they entered the corridor the girl smiled at Alanna.

"I'm Lady Adela." She said.

"Squire Alan." Alanna told her.

"You're the Prince's Squire!" Adela exclaimed. Alanna blushed a dull red.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to seem rude, but you are nothing like I had imagined. You're a lot shorter then the other knights and squires." Adela said truthfully. Alanna sighed; she was used to being paid out about being short. As it was she only came up to Adela's nose.

"I'm sorry if I offended you." Adela said. She must have heard Alanna sighing.

"No it is alright. I'm used to it." Alanna said.

"You seem different from all the other men I have met so far." Adela said.

"Maybe it's because I don't hit on anything female." Alanna said bluntly. "Sorry that was extremely inappropriate." Adela was laughing.

"No don't be. What you said was true. I like you, you're different." Adela said.

"You have no idea." Alanna muttered as they entered the gardens. "Well here we are."

Adela smiled and dipped into a perfect curtsy.

"Thank you squire Alan." She said.

"Alan!" Called a male voice. Alanna and Adela turned around to see Prince Jonathan making his way towards them.

"Jonathan. This is Lady Adela. Lady Adela this is His Royal Highness, Prince Jonathan of Conte." Alanna said formally. Jonathan bowed.

"It's a please to meet you. Now if you don't mind, I must steal my squire away." Jonathan said, putting his arm around alanna's shoulders.

"Good bye Squire Alan it was a pleasure to meet you." Adela said curtsying. Alanna bowed clumsily, as Jon still had his arm around her shoulders. When she had straightened up Jonathan steered her away. His arm was still around her shoulders, giving her butterflies in her stomach.

"Showing the new girl around, that's not like you Alana, you usually stay away from them." Jon said laughing.

"She seems different. She didn't care that I didn't call her 'Lady' or that I was ever so blunt in saying what was on my mind." Alanna told him.

"Are my ears deceiving me? Is Alan making a female friend?" Jon said teasingly.

"Shut up Jon you of all people should know that I can't have female friends. At least not the type of female friends that you Gary and Raoul have," Alanna said pushing his arm off her. "I have things to do." And with that she walked away leaving a confused prince behind her.

* * *

Once she was safe in her room with both her doors locked did Alanna let her emotions out. Lying on her back she stared at the ceiling. What was wrong with her? Jon was just making a simple joke, so why had she gotten all defensive?

_It's because Jonathan has 'female friends' and your not one of them. _Faithful said, jumping up on to her bed.

"That's not true! I don't want to be like that, not with Jon, not with anyone."Alanna argued with him.

_Oh so why do you get butterflies when you see him come around the corner, or why does your skin shiver when he touches you?_

"Shut up Faithful." Alanna snapped.

* * *

The next day Alanna found herself running down the corridor, when she smacked into something solid.

"Sorry." Alanna muttered.

"Squire Alan!" Said Lady Adela. "I was just looking for you. I wanted to thank you for helping me out yesterday." Alanna smiled in return. There was something about that girl that made her different from the other girls in some way.

"That's alright. It was no problem. Sorry but I'm kind of running late for lunch." Alanna told the girl. Adela smiled.

"Well then don't let me keep you away any longer Squire Alan." She said with a curtsy.

"Please just call me Alan. All my friends do."

"Then you must call me Adela." Adela told her.

"It's a deal. I'll see you later." Alanna said as she took of down the corridor again. Although she didn't know why there was something about Adela that made Alanna want to trust her.

* * *

From high up the Goddess looked down on Alanna and smiled, knowing that over the next few months' possibly even years Alanna was going to need female friends to help her. She alone knew what was in store for Alanna and Alanna's road wasn't going to be an easy one to travel along.

* * *

What do you think? REVIEW! You know you want to... 


	4. They arent you

**Chapter 4: They aren't you.**

This chapter is dedicated to The Angel Of Sincerity for giving me the ideas I needed for this chapter and the next few to come! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You make my day!

* * *

Alanna sank into her hot bath with a sigh. It had been a long bad day. It had been just over a month since she had befriended Adela and their friendship had been growing ever since. Alanna closed her eyes and let her thoughts wander. A face swam in front of her face, but it wasn't just any face, it was Jon's face. Alanna sat bolt up in the tub of water. For the past couple of weeks she hadn't been able to get Jon off her mind. It was driving her insane. She got out and pulled a course towel around her and opened her door to her bedroom. It wasn't until she had closed the door behind her and had turned around that she noticed Jonathan sitting on her bed, looking amused. Alanna screamed.

"What are you doing here!" she yelled. Jon smiled.

"Looking for you. I need to tell you something." He replied calmly. Alanna scowled.

"Get out!" she hissed. Jon got up and walked to the door. He had his hand on the handle when he paused.

"You look better with out clothes on." He teased, before walking out of Alanna's room and into his room. Alanna blushed a deep red. It defiantly wasn't one of her best days.

* * *

Once Alanna was dried and dressed she knocked on Jon's door.

"Come in." he called. Alanna found Jon at his desk, reading some official looking documents.

"You said you wanted to talk to me about something." Alanna said. Jon nodded and sighed.

"Mother wants- no wait is going to – throw a ball in a month's time. It's a ball for me to meet some of the courts most eligible ladies. As my Squire you have to attend." Jon said. Alanna stared at him, her heart sinking.

"I refuse to go," She said simply, trying to stop the tears that were welling up behind her eyes. "I hate balls you know that." Jon sighed and looked at her sadly.

"I know you don't want to go, but I want you to go. I need you to go. I don't want to do this alone." He told her quietly.

"Then why not take Gary or Raoul? They are better at the whole ball scene than I am." Alanna said.

"They aren't you." Jon said ever so quietly. Alanna blinked. What did he mean 'They aren't you'? Jon must have seen the puzzled look on her face for he stood up and started to pace.

"You know more about me than they do. You know that I don't want to look at possible wives, you do. I need you by my side." He told her truthfully.

"Alright I'll go." Alanna said. Jon pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you." He whispered, stroking her hair. Alanna let herself fall into his embrace, feeling the butterflies flying around in her stomach. Jon released her and pushed a stray hair out of alanna's face. It was a simple action, but it made Alanna remember her dream. She turned and ran out of the room and didn't stop running until she was out side. When she had reached the cool air of the evening she slowed down to a walk. Taking a few deep breaths she sank down on a bench and started to cry. She didn't want to go to the ball. She didn't want to watch Jon dance and flirt with every lady in the room while she stood on the side and watched. She didn't want to think about Jon every waking moment then to go to bed and dream about him. Her life was spinning out of control and she hated it. She looked up when she saw a shadow standing over her. It was Adela.

"Alan? What's wrong?" the girl asked, worriedly. Alanna wiped her eyes.

"I can't tell you. I whish I could but I can't." Alanna said, her voice wavering.

"You know you can tell me anything. I won't tell anyone." Adela said. Alanna sighed, she wanted to tell Adela the truth, but she was scared that she would laugh and want nothing to do with her anymore.

"Alan you can trust me. What ever is the matter you can tell me. I wont tell a soul." Adela pleased. Alanna took a deep breath.

"Can you keep a secret?" she asked. Adela nodded, so Alanna began to tell her the truth. She told Adela everything from her being a girl to the way she felt when ever Jonathan was around. Adela sat still and listened with out saying a word and when Alanna had finished Adela simple said;

"So what is your real name?"

"Alanna." Adela smiled.

"That's a pretty name. I won't tell anyone what you told me. As for Jon. It's simple. You're in love with him." Adela said

"I am not!" Alanna said dignity.

"Don't lie to your self, you know you are. As for what to do about It, it's easy. Go to the ball, as Alanna of Trebond. Present yourself as a lady. You'll get Jonathan's attention." Adela told Alanna.

"I can't. I don't know how to be a lady." Alanna admitted.

"So I'll teach you."

* * *

Well? Review! 


	5. Tunics

**Chapter 5 Tunics**

**A/N: sorry its taken so long for me to update, but this has been the hardest chapter to write so far. Really isn't the greatest chapter.

* * *

**

Two weeks later Alanna found herself walking down the corridor, on the way back from one of her 'Lady Lessons' with Adela. She wasn't paying attention on where she was going; instead she let her feet take her down the well known route to her room. Her mind was on her pervious lesson. In the short time that she had, she had been taught everting from walking and talking to dancing and putting cosmetics on her face. Even though she had Ben taught what to do, she was still having trouble doing it. She wasn't as nearly graceful as the other ladies, and her etiquette only just passed. Despite everything she was still better off being a boy. She had voiced her opinions to Adela, who had laughed at her and simply said,

"You're going to have to learn this one day anyway."

Alanna sighed. Pulling this off wasn't going to be easy. In fact it would be nothing short of a miracle.

"Alan." A voice called, snapping Alanna out of her thoughts. It was Jon, who was walking towards her.

"Meet me in my rooms in ten minutes." He said and kept walking. Alanna nodded and kept walking back to her room, her mind now on a different matter. Why did Jon want to see her? Had she done something wrong?

* * *

She found out ten minutes later, whilst waiting in Jon's rooms. She had hardly sat down on his bed when he entered looking pleased with himself.

"Alanna good you're here. I wanted to talk to you. You remember that the ball my mother is throwing is in a fortnights time and you promised to go," He told her. "No don't pull that face you promised me you would go. So I have something that I want you to wear as my squire." It was only then Alanna realised that he was holding something in his hands. It was a tunic. He handed to Alanna, who didn't say a word as she looked it over. It was a deep midnight blue and had gold trimmings. It was made with the finest materials money could buy.

"What do you think?" Jon asked.

"I… its great. Thanks Jon." Alanna said, still looking over the tunic.

"I'm sure you'll look great in it." Jon told her. Alanna just nodded, not looking at him.

"I'm going to bed, I'm tired." She declared for jumping off the bed and going into her own rooms. Once she had locked the door she sank down onto the bed. She felt so horrible. Jon had obviously gotten the tunic just for her and she wasn't going to wear it. In fact technically Squire Alan wasn't even going to show up. Alanna sighed she hated lying to Jon, but as Adela had said if she wanted Jon, she would have to show him who she really was.

* * *

Well that was short. R&R!


	6. The Ball

**Chapter 6 The Ball**

**A/n longest chapter to date!

* * *

**

Alanna looked at herself in the full length mirror. It was finally the night of the Ball where she would be introduced formally to the court as Lady Alanna of Trebond. Alanna slowly turned around, admiring herself from every angle. She was wearing a light violet dress that hugged her small frame. The edging had been embroidered with gold thread and there was a gold swirling pattern up one side. Her hair had been darkened and grown out to her waist with the help of a small potion. It had been curled so it hung in lose ringlets down her back. Her eyelids had a gold power brushed over them and her lips were red and full.

"You look beautiful." Adela stated.

"I feel beautiful," Alanna told her truthfully. "For the first time in my life I feel truly beautiful."

"We should get going, other wise we shall end up being late." Adela said. Alanna nodded and followed the girl out the room.

* * *

Within minutes they reached the small room that held he girls who would descend down the Queen's stair case. Alanna gave her name to the Harold and stood nervously looking at all the other court girls, who were talking quietly fixing themselves to make sure they looked perfect. Alanna felt out of place. All these girls had been looking forward to this moment for all their lives. Alanna was only there so she could show Jon that she was more than his Squire. Adela felt her unease.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." She reassured her. The Harold called for silence and lined them up, putting Alanna last, which didn't bother her. She would rather be last then to be first. The Harold left the room and seconds later Alanna could hear him announcing the first girl. Finally Alanna was the last one left. As she stood by the door, waiting for them to call her name and open the doors, she took a deep breath. All she had to do was walk down the steps with out stumbling and curtsy at the end. What ever happened after that was out of her control.

"Introducing Lady Alanna of Trebond." Called the Harold. The doors swung open and Alanna stepped out onto the stairs. As she descended down the stairs all eyes were on her. She could see Gary and Raoul standing in a corner. They seemed happy to be there. She slowly scanned the room and saw Jonathan who was staring openly at her. Once she had reached the bottom of the stairs she dipped in to a curtsy as the crowd applauded and music struck up. Alanna made her way over to Adela.

"You did very well." Adela commented, smiling.

"And it is all thanks to you." Alanna replied. Gary walked up to them and bowed.

"Lady Alanna may I have this dance?" he asked. Alanna looked at Adela who gave her a slight nod. Alanna turned to Gary and smiled.

"It would be my pleasure." She said.

"I'm Sir Garath by the way." He told her. Alanna nodded, unsure how to reply. He lead her to the dance floor as a lively waltz struck up. Out of all the things that Adela had taught, Alanna had found dancing to be the hardest. But tonight she danced as if she had been a lady all her life. When the dance ended Gary took her back to Adela. No sooner had he gone, Jonathan showed up. He stopped short of Alanna and bowed.

"Lady Alanna," he said formally. "May I talk to you alone?" Out of the corner of her eye Alanna saw Adela smile.

"You may." Alanna said.

* * *

Jonathan took her outside into the Royal rose garden.

"You look… um… nice." He said lamely. Alanna blinked. Nice? When ever she had imagined this moment he ha called her beautiful, pretty even, but never nice.

"Nice… I look nice. Thanks Jon." She said sarcastically, as Jon frowned.

"What else am I supposed to say? What were you thinking?" He demanded. He hadn't meant it as a question, merely a statement, but Alanna got the wrong idea.

"What was I thinking? What is that supposed to mean? I decided to be who I was meant to be. Incase you hadn't noticed Jonathan I am a girl! Girls wear dresses! She yelled.

"That's not what I meant. But now that you think about it, don't you think that it look just a little suspicious that Squire Alan disappeared with out a trace and his sister Alanna shows up and they happen to look pretty much the same?" he yelled back, frustrated.

"No I don't! It's my life, and this is who I am. But I get it Jonathan. You look at me now and you see Squire Alan in a girls dress. You never saw me as a girl, you simple saw we as one of the boys. Well guess what Jonathan, I am a girl whether you like it or not. I have breasts, get used to it!" she screamed. And with that she turned around and stormed back to the palace.

"Alanna wait!" he called, but it was too late she was gone. Jon sighed and sat down on a bench, his head in his arms. He was confused by their fight. Was it really over the fact that he hadn't called her beautiful? He had wanted to, but when he saw her, she had looked so much more. He couldn't describe it. He had wanted to tell her that she was the most beautiful woman in the world. He had wanted to kiss her and tell her that he loved her. But instead that had gotten into their worst fight ever just because he couldn't find the right words and had said all the wrong ones. He got up and headed back to the palace, he had to find her and put things straight. He had to tell her that he loved her even if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

Well what do you think? review!


	7. The Aftermath

**Chapter 7 The Aftermath**

**A/N: sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy doing other things… and I have had the worse case of writers block… anyway enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

Alanna stormed back into the Ballroom, still fuming. She quickly found Adela and told her that she was going to bed and not to disturb her. With that settled Alanna turned on her heel and marched out of the Ballroom, turning peoples head's in the process, bur she didn't care. Once she had reached the safety of her room she ripped off her dress, threw it into a chest at the end of her bed and slashed water over her face to wash off the cosmetics she was wearing, before collapsing on her bed in tears. He didn't care about her. He saw her as Alan and always would. It wasn't fair, the one time she had decided that she would become the lady that she was, she was told she looked nice. All Alanna had wanted to hear was that Jonathan thought that she was beautiful. Or at least see that she was a woman not one of the boys. That had been the whole plan, to get Jonathan's attention by dressing up as a girl and it had failed horribly. Alanna shoved her face into her pillow and cried harder.

* * *

Jon entered the ballroom to find that the ball was now in full swing. Everyone was dancing, talking and having fun. Jon looked around hoping to find Alanna somewhere in the crowd, however she was nowhere to be seen. Instead Jon found Gary and pulled him aside.

"Gary, have you seen Lady Alanna?" Jon asked desperately hoping he had.

"Uh…the red head girl you were with earlier?" Gary asked as Jon nodded. "Yeah she came in all upset and stormed off probably up to her rooms. Why do you want to know? What did you do?"

"Thanks Gary!" Jon called as he walked across the ballroom. He was ten paces from the door when Adela stepped out in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

"What did you do to Alanna?" she demanded.

"I didn't do anything! I told her she looked nice and she went off at me. Now if you will excuse me I am off to sort things out with my Sq- with Alanna." Jon snapped before walking around her and walking out the door.

Few minutes later Jon found himself pacing outside Alanna's connecting door, unsure whether or not to enter. He didn't want to piss her off anymore than he had already had today. He knocked lightly on the door.

"Who is it?" Alanna called.

"It's Jonathan. Please let me in I want to talk." He pleaded.

"Go away, I don't want to see you." Alanna shouted. Jonathan sighed he was afraid that she would say that. He stood there for a few moments thinking.

"You're going to have to talk to me some day, why not now? Alanna please just talk to me, I'm sorry." He pleaded, desperate to get her to talk to him. After a few minutes silence, the door opened slightly and Jon caught a glimpse of a tear stained face.

"For the last time go away and leave me alone, I don't want to talk to you. I don't have to talk to you ever again. Now leave me alone!" she shouted before slamming the door again and locking it. Jon threw himself onto his bed, tears burning his eyes. Alanna was obviously mad at him, but he couldn't fully understand why. All he had said was that she looked nice. There was nothing wrong with looking nice. Jon didn't understand why Alanna had acted the way she did, in fact, he still had no idea as to why she had even come to the ball dressed up as a lady. He had always thought that Alanna had detested being a female. Alanna of Trebond was a puzzle to him. She was a puzzle that he could not work out no matter how hard he tried. He closed his eyes and slowly let himself fall into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile in the room next door, Alanna had changed into her breeches and had put on the tunic that Jon had given to her, made especially for the ball that night, Alanna did not particularly want to go back into the ball, but she needed to talk to Adela and there was no way she would go back in there dressed up as Alanna. Alanna quietly slipped out of her room, praying that Jonathan was still in his rooms. She had no desire to talk to him now or ever again. As she approached the ballroom she took a deep breath and entered through the door. However before she even had the chance to look around for Adela, Gary was standing in front of her, puzzled look on his face and his arms crossed.

"Alan where have you been? I have not seen you all night." Gary said as Alanna struggled to think up an excuse.

"I was…umm out running an errand." She told Gary hopping that he would believe her.

"Oh okay. Have you seen Jonathan anywhere? I need to talk to him." Gary asked. Alanna shook her head and excused herself as she had just spotted Adela. Alanna quickly walked over to her and pulled her aside.

"What's wrong?" Adela asked upon seeing Alanna's face.

"I won't tell you here, can we go back to your rooms?" Alanna asked while Adela nodded.

Once they were in the safety of Adela's rooms Alanna dived into the whole story of what had occurred between herself and the Prince. She told Adela how Jon had called her nice, how she didn't believe that Jonathan was ever going to look at her as a girl and how she planned to never speak to him again because of it. Adela sat quietly and let the girl rant and rave, untill Alanna gave her time to voice her opinions.

* * *

"Personally I think that you are over reacting. It really isn't that bad. He did notice that you were a girl, or he wouldn't have bothered coming over to you and take you outside." Adela stated reasonably.

"Yeah but he went off at me telling me that I shouldn't have gone as Alanna because it was suspicious that Alanna was there but squire Alan was missing. He obviously likes me better as a boy than he ever will as a girl." Alanna said.

"And you are choosing to ignore him because of that?" Adela asked slightly annoyed as Alanna nodded.

"From now on I am Alan, I am a boy and I am the Prince's squire. There is no Alanna and there will never be!" Alanna said. "I'm going to bed." And with that she turned on her heel and headed back to her rooms.

* * *

**Well? What do you think? Review and let me know!**


	8. Jon seeks help

Chapter 8 Jon seeks help

**a/n****: wow I haven't updated this story in a long time! Please don't hate me for not updating this earlier, but I had a massive case of writers block, then my final year of school but now its all over and I'm free to write away… also apologies for this chapter being so short, but its better than nothing. **

For the next few weeks Alanna went out of her way to avoid Jonathan at all costs. She made sure that she woke up and had finished her breakfast before he entered that hall and would either retire to her room early, locking the door behind her or stayed out as long as she could in the practice courts. She worked harder in her studies and the change in her attitude was obvious. Jonathan had tried on a few occasions to talk to her, but Alanna still feeling wounded by their fight ignored him or made up excuses as to why she had to leave and he eventually gave up. Or so she thought. Alanna was heading back to her room after a gruelling afternoon in the practice courts when someone behind her grabbed her arm, forcing her to turn around. She came face to face with the one person that she didn't want to see.  
"what do you what Jonathan? I'm busy." She snapped. She could see the hurt in his blue eyes but she chose to ignore the guilt that she suddenly felt.  
"We need to talk. I'm sorry we got into a fight but I still don't know what I did wrong though. You have to give me something." He pleaded.  
"You have never seen me as the girl that I am. So now you are stuck with Squire Alan. Now leave me alone." She whispered harshly before ripping her arm out of his grip and stalking down the hall leaving a very confused Jonathan behind her.

As Jonathan watched his Squire walk away he felt hurt that she still didn't want to talk to him and he had no idea why she was so angry. It was then that he decided to pay Lady Adela a visit. Alanna would have told Adela something; after all they seemed to be good friends and friends talk to each other when they are upset or angry.

* * *

Jon knocked on Adela's door feeling impatient. He wanted answers and he wanted them as soon as he could get them. Adela opened the door the door and seemed surprised to see the Prince standing there.  
"Your Highness what may I do for you?" she asked curtsying.

"I need to talk to you about Alanna." Jon told her. Adela nodded and let him in.

"What do you need to talk about?" Adela asked him once Jonathan was seated.

"Alanna is ignoring me and I don't understand what I did wrong."

"You told her that she looked nice when she dressed up for you. She also thinks that you only see her as a boy. The reason she went to the ball as a Lady was because she was trying to show you that she was more than just your Squire. She was embarrassed that you only thought that she looked nice. Now she is ignoring you because she is still embarrassed about the whole thing. It's her way of dealing with it." Adela told him.

"Wait she dressed up for me? What do you mean by that?" Jon said puzzled as Adela sighed.  
"She was making a point about who she is, about the fact that she is female. Read between the lines and you will understand."

"I still don't understand, she doesn't need to put on a dress and make up to show me that she is female. She is perfect the way she is. How do I make things up to her? " Jon asked.  
"I can help you there."

**A/N: so what did you think? I know that is wasn't great and any ideas you have will be greatly appreciated!**


	9. The Note

**A/N: ok this chapter is about 500 words longer than the last YAY!  
Disclaimer: i dont own anything apart from Adela and the plot. **

Chapter 9: The Note

Later that evening Alanna sat on her bed, attempting to read her book, however she couldn't get the hurt expression on Jon's face out of her head. All of a sudden she felt guilty for telling him to leave her alone. He probably would leave her alone now and Alanna felt like she may have just ruined the best thing that had ever happened to her.  
_You know if you apologized to him you wouldn't feel so bad. _Faithful told Alanna jumping up onto the bed next to her.  
"I can't do that. He probably hates me by now. But it is his fault anyway he shouldn't have assumed that I was a boy." Alanna snapped. Faithful rolled his eyes.

_He never said that. You just assumed that that was what he meant. I really doubt that he sees you as just one of the boys. He was trying to apologise when you snapped at him. And I really doubt that he could ever hate you, the pair of you have been through too much together for either of you to hate each other. _  
"Well he still shouldn't have told me that I looked nice. I went to all that effort to look good and all he could say was that I looked nice." Alanna argued back.

_Now you sound like some court girl. I thought that you wanted to become a knight and go off doing good deeds, not dress up in hopes to impress the Prince like every other court girl. _

"I do want to be a knight! I never said that I didn't. I am not turning into a court girl!" Alanna hissed.

_Well that's not what it looks like to me. I think that you should just stop being so stubborn and go and apologise to Jonathan after all you weren't very nice to him. _Faithful told her before jumping off the bed and disappearing into the shadows. Alanna sat there in silence. She knew that Faithful was right, she was being stubborn but her pride had been wounded and she had to save her dignity some how. And he was wrong about her acting like the court girls, she had dressed up because she wanted to show Jon who she really was. _Isn't that the same thing that all the court girls do? _The voice in the back of her head asked. Alanna shoved the thought aside. Faithful had gotten it wrong. So she sat there trying to convince herself that he was wrong and she was right.

* * *

A week later Alanna returned to her room to find that a note had been slipped under her door. Picking it up she felt a sense of dread flood through her as she recognised Jon's neat hand writing.

_Alanna,  
As you are most probably a wear, there is to be a ball held in honour three weeks form today. Your presence is required. Their Majesties have also requested that Alan's sister Lady Alanna is to attend. I know that you can not show up as both Alan and Alanna therefore I shall say that Alan is out running an important errand that simply could not wait. I expect to see you dressed as 'Alanna' and to be on your best behaviour. _

_Jonathan. _

Alanna read the letter slowly and carefully, trying to hold back tears. How could Jonathan do this to her? Couldn't he have told his parents that 'Alanna' had gone back to Trebond for some reason? She had already humiliated herself once dressed as 'Alanna' once and that memory was still fresh. She had told herself that she would never dress as a Lady ever again and now Jonathan was making her break a promise that she had made to herself. Alanna in her frustration ripped the note into a million small pieces before throwing them into the fire where she watched them curl and burn. It suddenly dawned on her that she was going to have to actually see and talk to Jonathan, something she had wanted to avoid doing at all costs. Tears pricked her eyes but she desperately blinked them away. She would not cry over this! Maybe Jonathan would ignore her and would spend the night talking to others… but that idea didn't appeal to Alanna either. Secretly although she wouldn't admit it, she wanted to talk to Jonathan again, she missed her best friend. However she was also stubborn and refused to give in. Then there was the problem that Alanna only had one dress. She couldn't wear that again, it simply wasn't done in court. Alanna put her head in her arms and sighed. How was she going to sort this out?

* * *

Not an hour later Alanna knocked on Adela's door, hoping that the girl might be able to help her again. When Adela opened the door, she didn't seem surprised to see Alanna standing there.

"I know that I haven't been very nice to you lately, please forgive me. I really need your help." Alanna rushed. Adela smiled and let Alanna enter. Once she was seated Alanna rushed into the story about the note that she had received from Jonathan and how she was in need of another dress, maybe even a few more 'Lady lessons' to make sure that she could pull this off for a second time.

"Of course I will help you. We shall start tonight." Adela told Alanna as she smiled to herself. Things were now in motion and with a bit of luck everything would go according to plan assuming that Alanna didn't find away to get out of going to the ball...

* * *


	10. Getting Ready

**A/N:This is a short filler chaperter. **

Chapter 10 Getting Ready.

So over the next few weeks Alanna continued to have her 'Lady lessons' with Adela, which gave her the perfect excuse to not see Jonathan, however even after hours of practice Alanna still wasn't sure if she would be completely convincing as a Court Lady. She voiced her opinions to Adela frequently but the girl would always smile widely and tell Alanna that she would be fine and that everything would work out in the end.

"What am I going to do about Jonathan?" Alanna suddenly asked few days before the ball. She was practicing her dancing, something she was poor at doing as both a boy and a girl. Adela frowned to herself trying to find a way to answer the rather difficult question that Alanna had asked.  
"well I don't believe that you should ignore him, after all it is Squire Alan who is angry at Prince Jonathan, not Lady Alanna. Maybe just wait and if he approaches you and talk to you, then be polite and talk back. After all it is just for the one night." Adela finally said. Alanna stayed silent. She had been hoping that Adela would simply tell her that she had every right to ignore Jon.  
"I suppose that you are right. I just really don't want to talk to him." Adela stopped dancing with Alanna and stood still, her eyes boring into Alanna's.  
"You can not ignore him forever. You are going to have to talk to him at some point. Besides the two of you are good friends. I know that your pride was hurt, but you are just going to have to get over it. You want to be a knight. I doubt that the code of chivalry allows you to ignore people when you choose to especially if they are the future King to the land!" Alanna stared at the floor not wanting to meet the other girl's eyes. She knew in her heart that Adela was right, she just didn't want to believe it.  
"Fine I'll talk to Jonathan at this stupid ball, but only if he chooses to speak to me first!" she muttered. Adela smiled. The pieces of the puzzle were slowly fitting into place and the picture that was forming in her mind's eye was quite a beautiful one.

* * *

Alanna so desperately wanted to grab a hold of time and stop it from continuing forward. She was dreading having to attend this ball more and more the closer it got. Unfortunately time seemed to have other ideas and instead of passing by slowly, it seemed to speed up until it was the day of the ball and Alanna still felt unprepared. She wanted to find a place to hide and stay there until it was all over, but something in the back of her mind told her that by doing that she would be giving up. Alanna never gave up and ran away. She was far too stubborn to do that.  
Alanna knocked on the door to Adela's rooms and fidgeted with the hem of her tunic whilst she waited. If she survived this night she was going to make Lady Alanna disappear, never to return again. This was all too much trouble and stress. Adela's maid Tatiana opened the door and showed Alanna into the sitting room, where Alanna sat down on the couch.  
"I am afraid that I have some bad news." Tatiana told Alanna timidly. "Lady Adela was taken sick last night and she is unable to attend tonight's ball. She sends her deepest apologies and has put me in charge of helping you get ready today."  
Alanna frowned, puzzled. When she had seen Adela the night before she had seemed fine, now she was sick. Some how it didn't seem to fit.  
"Do you know what is wrong with Adela?" Alanna asked, hoping to get some answers.  
"She has a cold; she will be fine in a few days time. There is no need to worry. Now shall we get started?" Alanna nodded, not overly satisfied with the answer that she had been given, but there was no point in pushing the point any further. Alanna struggled into the elegant ball gown that had been made especially for this night. This gown was a pastel blue/green with silver trimmings. It was too low cut around the neckline for Alanna's taste, but she didn't argue. There was a silver ribbon under her bust which was tired into an elegant bow at the back. She swallowed a potion that instantly grew her hair out down to her waist and darkened it to a deep red. Half her hair was then pinned up at the back the rest flowing down in their natural waves. Little cosmetic was put on her face, to highlight her natural features. She was ready for the ball. Alanna drew a deep breath and headed towards the small ballroom. Once outside the door she paused, gathered all the courage she could muster and pushed open the heave wooden door…

**PLEASE REVIEW! if you have any idea's that you want included in this story then feel free to let me know and i can see what i can do**


End file.
